


Isn't this a coincidence (sleepy bois college au)

by Crazy7



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Family Dynamics, Fluff, Hybrid Floris | Fundy, Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), POV Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Winged Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28628730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy7/pseuds/Crazy7
Summary: Phil was a senior. Only one year left and then he's out of hell. No more annoying teachers with a stick up their asses. No more loud students to bug him when he was hanging out with friends.Seems like the universe had other plans for the man. Instead of choosing roommates, they're randomized. Everyone from freshmen to seniors, was mixed with each other.
Relationships: Eret & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 46
Kudos: 447





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Phil - senior  
> Wilbur - sophomore  
> Techno - junior  
> Tommy - freshman  
> Tubbo - freshman  
> Kristen (yes, she's phil's gf) - senior in another school  
> Eret - senior  
> Ranboo - freshman in another school (will transfer later)
> 
> There will be some grammar and spelling mistakes. Also I dont use nicknames like Techno and Will now because it's Phil's POV and they aren't on nickname bases yet.
> 
> Enjoy!

Phil had one year left, then he was free. He had to admit, even though collage sucked he missed his friends. Like Eret, a boy his age with brown fluffy hair, a pair of sunglasses and a bisexual flag tied around his waist, who were standing in the parking lot waving at him. Phil waved back and made his way over to his friend. 

"Hey mate, how ya' doing?" Phil asked once he caught up. 

"Good, how about you? How's Kristen?" Phil chuckled at his friend. 

"I'm good mate, and Kristen's good too. It's gonna be weird not seeing her everyday now." 

"Good to see your horrible love life's finally got some light."

"Oh shut up. You like both women and men and you still haven't got a partner," Phil snickered. 

"Fuck off-"

Eret got interrupted by a mob of girls running past them. The duo's eyes followed the crowd and landed on a boy with brown hair, a yellow sweater and a marron beanie. 

"Wilbur's been getting really popular since he wrote his own song," Phil thought out loud. 

"Yeah poor guy. Always surrounded by people."

"He seems to enjoy the attention," Phil said. And he was right, the boy seemed to really like the attention, smiling at the people surrounding him. 

"Anyways how was your summer?" Phil turned back to Eret.

"Pretty good, but Tubbo's been inviting his friend Tommy over a lot. I have nothing against the guy, he's just really loud. It can be annoying when you wake up at 3 am."

Phil chuckled. "He can't be that bad-"

He was cut off by a loud crash on the other side of the parking lot. They're eyes landed on a blonde boy on the ground yelling back and forth with a teacher. A brunette stood behind trying to calm down his friend. Eret glanced knowingly at Phil. A chuckle escaped the man as the pair continued to walk towards the entrance of SMP High. 

The calm conversation they were holding was abruptly broken as chants of "Fight, fight, fight!" came closer. Phil realized the noise was coming from the entrance. Once they came a little bit closer, Phil spotted two people standing in the middle of the crowd. A boy with pink long hair, a red hoodie stood opposite of a boy with a white face mask and a green hoodie. Phil knew the two as Dream and Technoblade. Interesting names to say the least. The two had a rivalry that would often turn into physical fights. Phil sighed and dragged Eret around the mob to get inside the building.

"They're juniors. When are they gonna grow up," Eret said. 

"Hope it's soon, I'm tired off all the fights. Let's hurry so we get to choose a room." 

Once inside, finally, they walked up to the principle. Expecting to choose from an option of rooms, and being put together with another pair. 

"Hello, give me your names," Mrs Flemming said. 

"Phil Watson."

"Eret Alastair."

"Watson your room number is 420 Snoop Hall. Alastair your number is 69 Bell Hall."

The teens looked at the principle with confused looks. 

"Oh right you probably haven't heard. Choosing your own dorms caused too much trouble, so we decided to assign dorms instead. You'll be rooming with three random people from the school," Mrs Flemming explained. "Now go pack up there's a line behind you."

The two boys walked away from the entrance towards the dorms halls, dumbfounded. They stopped once they'd reached the different halls. 

"Well I guess we're not gonna room together this year," Eret said.

"I guess so," Phil said. "But text once you've found out who your roommates are."

Eret chuckled. "Will do!" 

And after that, the boys parted. Eret walked to the Bell Hall, while Phil walked to Snoop hall. Phil would be lying if he said he wasn't uncomfortable rooming with someone he didn't know. But hey, everyone's gonna try new things sometime right? He just hoped he wouldn't have to room with loud people, or popular ones. He just wanted some peace, and in Phil's opinion that wasn't to much to ask for. 

His dorm was only one pair of stairs up, so he didn't have to carry his bags that long; thank god. That wasn't what occupied his mind at the moment though. When he roomed with Eret he wouldn't have to worry about one thing. His wings. Yes Phil had literal wings sprouting from his back. Of course he could hide them, pull them in, but he had to let them out from time to time. Preening them was important and nesting season was always a pain with others around. Eret was also a hybrid. He didn't know with what, but he had milk white eyes without pupils. His brother was human, but still knew about both of them though, with a promise not to tell anyone. Most humans don't know hybrids even exist, but they're more common then most think. Phil had met Eret in primary school yes, but he'd met one of his other hybrid friends at a supermarket. His name was Ranboo, a cow hybrid. He wore a mask that covered black and white spots around his mouth, like Eret wore sunglasses to cover his white eyes. Phil had to figure out a way to preen his wings without anyone seeing, and nesting season was a whole other problem. 

Stuck in his thoughts, Phil hadn't even noticed he stood outside his dormroom door. To say he wasn't nervous would be a lie. What if he didn't get along with his roommates? He opened the door to find a boy with brown hair, a yellow sweater and a maroon beanie, sitting on a brown couch. Wilbur Soot. The social boy walked up to Phil.

"Hello! My name's Wilbur."

"I'm pretty sure everyone above freshmen year knows that," Wilbur chuckled at the statement. "I'm Phil."

"I chose a room already, because I got here first, but don't worry the biggest one is still available."

Wilbur pointed to the door to the very right, besides one with a door open. "That's mine," he said as Phil looked at it. "The one with the door open is the biggest one." The dorms were like tiny apartments, with four rooms,and a kitchen/living room. The school offered the dorms for free, but you had to buy food and cook for yourself. Except for lunch of course. Phil walked to the room furthers from the others. If he was gonna preen his wings, he needed privacy. 

"Not very social huh?" Wilbur said. 

"That's not the problem," Phil chuckled. "But I've learned that if you wanna sleep through the night, you pick the room furthest from the noise."

"Hey!"

Phil chuckled as he walked into his to-be room. It was the size of his previous rooms, if a little smaller. He began packing up his backpack and beanbag, he didn't need much supplies. Since students were provided beds and wardrobes, he only brought clothes, some sheets and a few decorations. He really didn't care about fashion or decoration so he only needed a backpack for his clothes. Phil listened for someone to move or for a door to open. When he heard nothing he carefully, trying to not make any sound, pulled out his wings. After keeping them in for about two days, his wings needed streching. And boy did it feel good. Phil relaxed as he let his feathers spread. But all good things must come to an end. He heard the front door open and close, his second roommate had arrived. He quickly pulled in his wings, took a deep breath and walked out to the livingroom. He walked out to Wilbur chattering away with a boy who had pink hair and a red hoodie. The boy looked really uncomfortable with the situation. Technoblade. 

"Give him some space Wilbur," Phil said, walking up to the pair. Wilbur frowned but walked away to the couch anyway. The teen in question shot him a thankful look. 

"Hello mate, my names Phil. What's yours?"

"I'm pretty sure you already know that," Technoblade said.

"You have a point," Phil chuckled. "But being polite is always a good thing."

Technoblade nodded and walked to the room beside his, leaving the biggest one for the fourth person. When he'd closed the door Phil walked towards the kitchen to see what the college had provided for the first day. The fridge contained some carrots, ramen and butter. Good, but they needed to go for groceries soon. Phil walked to the sofa and plopped himself down on the opposite side of Wilbur, who was occupied by his phone. Phil pulled up his own too, but didn't focus on the screen. His mind was on Technoblade. He'd never seen the guy up close before, but when he did he noticed something different. His ears were a bit pointy, and his skin a pinkish color. Phil swore his eyes were a bit on the red side of brown, almost glowing. A pig hybrid. Phil hadn't come across any pig hybrids before, but from a description he got of Niki for her friend, he was certain Technoblade was one. Phil's thoughts were interrupted by the front door opening again. 

"WASSUP BITCHES!" were the greeting this boy had, and after taking in the boys appearance it didn't surprise him. A young boy with a red and white shirt, and blond hair stood in the doorway. Tommy Innit (yes Innit is his last name). 

Seconds after a "Shut the fuck up!" could be heard from Technoblade's room. This caused both Phil and Wilbur to break out in laughter. 

"Rude!" Tommy yelled back. 

Phil had a feeling this year wouldn't be so bad after all.


	2. Burning down the dorm :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again there will be grammar and spelling mistakes.  
> If you're confused here's every hybrid:  
> Phil - raven  
> Ranboo - cow  
> Eret - unknown  
> Niki - cat  
> Fundy - fox  
> Techno - pig
> 
> Enjoy!

Tommy seemed happy with getting the biggest room. After they'd set everything up, they all gathered in around the couch.

"We need to discuss the rules of the dorm," Phil began.

"Do we really need rules?" Tommy whined. 

"You'll break something otherwise," Wilbur deadpanned.

"No, I'm a big man!"

"I think the first one should be; if you make a mess, clean it up," Technoblade said. "Unless it's in your own room of course."

"Good one," Phil agreed. "And knock before you enter someone else's room."

They all nodded.

"Wait, did you all pay attention to home ec in primary school?" Technoblade asked.

"Yes," Phil said at the same as Tommy and Wilbur said; "No."

"Okay only me and Phil are allowed to use the stove," the teen with pink hair said like it was the most obvious thing. Phil broke out in uncontrollable laughter while Wilbur and Tommy glared at him.

"Trust me, my last roommate almost burned the dorm down." This caused Phil to laugh even louder and for Tommy and Wilbur to join him.

\-----

Phil was content with the rules of the dorm. They had one day off left, and he wanted to make the most of it. He walked back into his room and pulled out his phone. As he did so his wings sprouted from his back. Phil knew it was risky, but before today he'd kept his wings in for two days and it hurt him keeping them in more. After fixing his wings so he was comfortable, he pulled out his phone and started to text Eret. 

Group chat - EZ HYBRIDAZZZZ -

Philza - hey mate  
Philza - wait is this the group chat?

Cowboo - yes

Bi queen - lol

Bi king - lmao now you have to text this chat phil  
Bi king - rule nr 2

Philza - ik the rules stfu  
Philza - anyways im pretty sure my dorms gonna burn down by the end of the year

Cowboo - how come?

Bi queen - your roommates r that bad?

Bi king - LMAO WHO

Philza - tommy technoblade and wilbur

Bi queen - good luck lmao

Bi king - rip

Cowboo - who?

Philza - u dont wanna know

Bi king - niki me and tubbo r roommates along with fundy whos a fox hybrid so we can just be ourselves always

Bi queen - yea its pog

Philza - WHY ME

Bi queen added ItsFundy to the group chat  
Bi queen changed ItsFundy's name to Furry

Furry - why niki

Bi king - cause you're a furry

Furry - *fox hybrid

Philza - nice to meet ya fundy

Cowboo - yea

Furry - nice to meet ya 2

Cowboo - how old r u fundy?

Bi king - he's 9

Furry - actually im a sophomore so fuck you

Cowboo - and im still the youngest

Philza - its ok to be smol lmao

Cowboo - its not my fault ur old 

Furry - TOO SOON

Philza - i am offended  
Philza - anyway i think techno might be a pig hybrid based on ur description niki

Bi queen - REALLY I LOVE PIG HYBRIDS THEY'RE SO CUTE AND INTROVERTED

Phil chuckled at his friends. It made him happy that Eret and Niki could walk with their hybrid status out in their dorm. Eret with his sunglasses off and Niki with her cat ears out. Their new friend, Fundy seemed really nice. He'd never met a fox hybrid before and was excited to see what hybrid aesthetics he had. 

He heard a knock on the door.

"Phil it's our first dinner get out here!" he heard Wilbur scream. 

"Coming!" Phil pulled in his wings and turned off his phone. 

When he arrived in the living room he was met with, well chaos. There was ramen on to floor, Tommy and Wilbur were yelling at each other while Technoblade just tried to clean everything up.

"What the hell!?"

"Tommy spilled the ramen fucking everywhere!" 

"You pushed me!"

"Shut the fuck up both of you!" Phil broke the two apart. "Technoblade what happened?"

"They're both equally clumsy, this is why I said only me and Phil are allowed to use the stove," the pink-haired male deadpanned. "And call me Techno."

Phil sighed.

"Techno you don't have to clean this up," Phil looked at the teen who gracefully stood up and left. "You two, clean this shit up right now. I'll make the ramen."

They looked at each other.

"I don't think you can make us," Wilbur said. 

Phil glared at them with a look that said 'Did I fucking stutter?'. 

"On it," Tommy said for both of them. While the two of them were getting cleaning supplies Phil took out another pot.

Once the instant ramen was done (Phil had no idea how a 16 and a 17 year old failed to boil water) he called out everyone to the table. Wilbur and Tommy had cleaned the mess up a while ago and were sat in the sofa, while Techno was in his room. They all came to the table and smiled at the food, since they were probably starving. The four teens ate in silence, which Phil was surprised at. 

"Y'know Phil," Tommy said with a mouthful of ramen. "You'd make a pretty great dad."

Phil choked on his water while Wilbur and Techno broke out in uncontrollable laughter. 

"W-what the fuck, Tommy?" Wilbur managed to get out. 

"What?" The confusion on Tommy's face triggered another wave of laughter's from the other three. 

\-------

After dinner they all settled on watching Love Actually on Techno's laptop. They were all squished together on one couch, watching a six year old tackling the problems of love. It was quite cozy, with Wilbur close to his right and Tommy to his left. Techno had declared he was unconformable with touch and was sat at the end of the couch. 

"Hey Phil?" Wilbur said. Phil hummed in response. 

"Can I braid your hair?" The question startled Phil a bit. He had long hair but no one had ever asked to braid it before. 

"Sure," he settled on. 

Turns out it hurt a bit, but Wilbur apologized every time he winced. Still though, it felt so nice having fingers going through his hair. He'd have to ask Kristen to braid his hair later. Tommy had fallen asleep on his shoulder, and the end credits rolled on Techno's laptop. 

"I'm going to sleep," Techno said as he walked into his room. 

"Yeah, me too," Wilbur said and disappeared. 

Phil smiled. Even if they were chaotic, he liked his roommates a lot already. He looked down at Tommy. 

"Wait, am I stuck here?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope ya enjoyed the little fluff at the end!   
> It's short but the next one will be longer I promise :)


	3. technothepig

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: lets write a fanfic  
> School: starts  
> Motivation: fuck this shit im out
> 
> Grammar and spelling mistakes
> 
> Enjoy!

It had been two weeks since Phil moved in with Techno, Tommy and Wilbur. They all had settled fairly quickly and things were going well, aside from the constant arguments between Tommy and Wilbur. Actual school was a whole other story though. Phil had most classes alone, since no one he knew studied architecture, but the work they dumped on him was crazy. He couldn't say much though since Techno was an English major in AP classes. The work the teachers gave him was outright illegal and he was up studying on ungodly hours of the night. 

Today Phil was writing an essay in his room, his wings spreading behind him and his Bleach hoodie wrinkled. It was Wednesday, which meant his classes ended a bit earlier than Wilbur and Tommy's. Techno had Wednesdays off for a so-called study day to catch up on assignments, they at least gave him that. Phil stretched in his chair and yawned for the tenth time since he started his boring essay about how to stabilize a bridge. His spine popped as he stretched. Phil stood up and walked out in to the kitchen to get a bad of chips. He was met with and unexpected sight;

Techno was standing there, in a red t-shirt. With pig-ears on his head and skin more pink than normal. Techno turned around surprised, and looked as dumbfounded as Phil felt. 

"You've got wings?" Techno formed it as more of a question than a statement. It was then Phil realized that his wings were still out. 

"And you're a pig."

Techno looked as surprised as Phil to have his hybrid features out. 

"Yeah."

"And your hair is curly."

"What the-"

Phil burst out in laughter as Techno pulled some of his long, usually straight hair in front of his face and groaned.

\-------

The two hybrids sat in the living room, with steaming hot cups of tea in their hands, having a friendly conversation about their kind. 

"We're lucky Wilbur and Tommy has lat classes today, we would've been doomed," Techno dramatically exclaimed. 

Phil chuckled. "I don't think they would tell anyone," Techno glanced at him. "Okay, they would."

They sipped their tea in a comfortable silence. 

"Are you an orphan too?" Techno asked with hesitation in his voice.

"Yeah. Did they just drop you off at an orphanage?" Phil remained calm. It was a sensitive topic for most hybrids, but almost everyone went through it. 

"And the orphanage dropped me off at a fucking boarding school."

"Same," Phil sipped more of his tea. "Hey do you want to meet more hybrids? My friends and I have a discord group chat, only hybrids, you can join if you want."

Techno hesitated a bit before nodding. 

"Great!" Phil exclaimed. "What's your discord?"

"Technoblade." 

Phil pulled out his phone and typed in the username. There was frankly zero people with that username. 

\--

EZ HYBRIDAZZZZ

Philza added Technoblade to the group chat  
Philza: Evryone welcome the pig hybrid Technoblade!

Technoblade: hullo

Bi queen: THE BLADE

Furry: THE BLADE

Bi king: THE BLADE

Cowboo: who?

Philza: pfft-

Philza changed Technoblade's name to The BLADE

The BLADE: really?  
The BLADE: okay then

The BLADE changed Philza's name to Dadza

Dadza: wow

\--

Phil glared at Techno who chuckled lightly at him. 

\--

Bi king: TRUUUU

Bi queen: YES BLADE

Cowboo: i still don't know who technoblade is

\--

After chatting some with their friends (Phil was really happy Techno got along with them) the hybrid pair heard a loud crash in the hallway. Both boys immediately pulled their hybrid features in. The crash was definitely Tommy and Wilbur. Not one second later they stormed through the door.

"Phil would you have sex with a Samsung refrigerator!?" 

"What the-"

"LOOK TECHNO'S HAIR IS CURLY!" 

"The fuck is wrong with both of you," Techno questioned. The chaotic pair burst out in loud laughter, Tommy was rolling on the floor at this point.

"At least close the door for gods sake," Phil groaned pinching his nose. 

Wilbur shakily lifted a hand to close the door, still laughing his ass off. 

"W-what happened to the blade?" Tommy managed to get out.

"My hair-straightener broke."

This caused another wave of laughter's to erupt from the two boys. Phil sighed.

"You guys want tea?"

They both nodded. Phil stood up to get the tea kettle he prepared. Wilbur and Tommy immediately took his seat and began teasing Techno, who had an almost invincible blush on his face. Phil took out two more cups and began pour tea in them. He looked back into the living room to see the trio laughing at some joke Tommy made. He smiled fondly. The raven hybrid realized he would die for them. 

He never really had a family before, his parents had dropped him off at an orphanage as soon as his hybrid features started to show. He lived alone there, learned that hybrids scare people, learned how to fight off bullies. Then he started college and met Eret, the first other hybrid in his life. They loved each other a lot, but both were still healing. A year later they met Niki and Ranboo, who'd been through the same thing. But they didn't see each other often. Phil had met Kristen last summer and he'd fallen immediately. After a few months he trusted her with his secret, and she accepted and loved him for who he was. The hybrid was beyond happy. Another year passed by and he met them. Techno, Will and Tommy. They were chaotic and fought a lot, but Phil couldn't help but feel like he had a brotherly relationship with them. 

"Phil what's taking so long?" Tommy called from the sofa.

"I'm almost done!" Phil called back. 

He filled up the last cup and brought them to his bro-, friends. 

"Here ya go mate," he handed the cups to Wilbur and Tommy who thanked him. 

The four talked about random stuff, some chaotic like Wil's hatred for anteaters, others normal. They were having a good time and Phil couldn't help but to smile fondly at his friends. 

"What're you smiling at Phil?" Tommy asked. 

Phil chuckled, "Nothing."

"There's gotta be something!" Wil said eagerly.

"Uh, I'm meeting my girlfriend tomorrow?" Phil immediately regretted saying that when Wil's and Tommy's eyes lit up like Christmas lights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter but the next one will be longer i promise!  
> Any kudos, comments or bookmarks are really appreciated.  
> Thank you all for the support!


	4. Destroying a resturant :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, grammar and spelling mistakes. 
> 
> I'll try to update at least once a week, maybe twice if I have time. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Phil regretted his decision of telling Tommy and Wilbur of his date. Because now, a day later, he had to deal with endless teasing and asking where he was taking her from Tommy and Will while Techno stood by the side, amused. 

"What's she like?"

"D'you wanna marry her?" 

"Oh my fucking god stop!" Phil exclaimed glaring at the pair. The two just snickered at their very annoyed roommate.

"I am literally just eating dinner with her, it's not that special."

Phil put on his coat and left the dorm as soon as possible.

\-------

Wilbur and Tommy looked at each other once Phil left. 

"Let's go!" Wilbur said getting his shoes on.

"Wait, guys should we really do this?" Techno asked from behind the pair. 

"C'mon Techno you get into fights with Dream all the time and now you're a pussy about this? Smh," Tommy exclaimed throwing his arms up in the air.

"Bruh."

"Come on guys we're gonna lose him!" Wilbur said. The three friends hurried out the door to follow Phil, and spy on his date. They were absolutely not planning on destroying the restaurant. Speaking of which-

"We don't know where Phil went," Techno voiced Wilbur's thoughts. 

"That's a problem," Tommy said. They stopped right at the campus gates. Wilbur pulled out his phone and texted his friend Fundy who was out, Schlatt who was also out (there isn't one night he's not) and said to text him if they see Phil and his location. 

"Now that is just creepy," Techno said, looking over his shoulder. 

"Do we need to call a restraining order on you Will?" Tommy snickered when Wilbur glared at him. 

"No restraining order please." 

"JASON DERULO!"

The group looked into the distance to see some girls screaming. 

"Now that's weird timing," Techno said. 

Wilbur's phone pinged, a notification from Schlatt popped up.

\---

Schlattorino: i have spotted the target at Restaurant o7

Wimbler: thanks schlatt

Schlattorino: welcome baby

\---

"Phil has been spotted at restaurant Salute," Will delivered the news. Tommy looked over his shoulder, glancing at his phone.

"You gay or some shit?" he asked.

"I am pansexual thank you very much," Wilbur answered.

Both Tommy and Techno raised an eyebrow at him. "But Schlatt is just a friend," he added quickly. (just to clarify this isn't a ship they really are just friends)

"Yeah sure," Techno said which earned him glare from Wilbur. 

"I think the next bus leaves in 10 min we gotta run," he said chancing the topic. The three took off in a sprint towards the bus stop. 

They got there just in time, scrambling to get on the bus just as the driver was about to take off. Wilbur and Tommy rushed to get their student ID's out and hurried to the back of the bus, planning out loud on what to do. Techno glanced at the driver who looked seconds away from just crashing the bus and handed him a couple of pity-dollars to not get killed because of his loud roommates. He soon joined the duo of chaos at the very back seat. 

\-------

Once they arrived at the restaurant the three peaked through the window to see if Phil even was there. He was, sitting with a dark-haired pretty woman eating. 

"So how do we get in?" Techno asked.

"Follow me," Wilbur smirked. He calmly walked over to the waitress who after some cheesy pickup-lines, let them in. 

"It's a wonder you haven't got a girlfriend yet," Tommy said.

"I don't really want a partner right now," Wilbur corrected him which earned a "Sorry" from Tommy. The three made their way to a table as far as possible from Phil and his girlfriend. 

"What would you like to order?" a waiter asked them.

"I want a coke!" Tommy exclaimed.

"Uh, no Tommy. Can we have a little more time to decide please?" Wilbur asked with the best smile he could muster. The waiter nodded and walked away.

"So, what do we now?" Techno asked.

"Spy on them of course," Wilbur and Tommy said at the same time. Techno sighed and looked at the menu. There was some expensive shit, and some cheaper options. 

"Guys I think we should leave," Techno said. 

"Why?" Tommy asked. 

"Because we haven't ordered anything and they're gonna kick us out otherwise," Techno deadpanned. A whiny "Fine," came out the two other mouth's.

But as they were leaving, somehow Tommy managed to trip on a chair, which caused the person sitting on the chair to spill wine all over a food tray who happened to be passing. A scream and some loud noises could be heard around the restaurant, but the loudest was from Phil's table. 

"TOMMY WILBUR TECHNO!"

\-------

Now in the parking lot, the trio stood in front of an angry looking Phil, looking down at their feet. Kristen was there, stood some meters away. 

"Explain," was the only thing Phil said

A long silence followed. 

"I don't know what we were thinking," Techno finally said. 

"Why did you do it then? To mess with me?" Phil said in a disappointed voice. 

"No! We- I- it was my idea," Wilbur admitted. "I convinced the others to come with."

"What- No! I'm equally guilty!" Tommy said. 

"No, it was my idea."

"Boys shut up!" Phil raised his voice. The three shrank if only a bit. "I get that you're worried, but it's fine. I've known Kristen since before we all even met."

"I know," Wilbur sighed. 

"C'mere," Phil said opening his arms. Will and Tommy immediately rushed into their friend's arms, getting enveloped in a big hug. Techno hesitated a bit. 

"I wonder what Dream would say if he saw me now."

"Shut up and get over here idiot," Will said. Techno made his way over and put his arms around his friends. Phil couldn't help but to smile fondly down at his roommates. Most people would've been embarrassed to have their friends ruin a date, but not Phil. He was just happy in the little moment they stayed in. 

"You really do love them, don't you?" Kristen smirked towards her boyfriend.

Now that made Phil's cheeks heat up.

\--------

Wilbur was in his room, guitar in hands, trying to think of a new song. It had been two days since the restaurant incident and Wilbur learned to never do stupid shit again. Almost learned. 

Someone knocked on his door, he called out a quick "Come in" in response. 

"Hey Wilbur remember that time Techno forgot to straighten his hair and it was like SUPER fluffy!" Wilbur jumped at Tommy's entrance. 

"Yeah?" 

"What if we break his straightener," Tommy smiled mischievously. 

\-------

Phil was working on an assignment, his wings out, stretching them after four days of keeping them in. He was planning to let them out after his date back at Kristen's place, but his plans got changed. He typed in the last words of his assignment before turning it in. A nap sounded nice. He closed his computer and went to plug in the charger when-

"I WILL KILL YOU BOTH!"

Tommy and Wilbur burst into the room laughing with Techno hot on their tail, looking furious. Their faces immediately shifted when they saw Phil.

"Uh, hi," Phil hesitantly said. Wilbur and Tommy looked like they'd seen a ghost, and Techno just had pity and anger in his eyes.

"You have fucking wings!?" Tommy exclaimed. 

"Well, yeah. You-

"Oh my god that is so fucking cool!" Wilbur smiled. "Can I touch them?"

Phil was shocked. No human had ever responded well to him being a hybrid before. "Sure."

Wilbur stuck i hand out and touched some of his grey feathers. After realizing Phil wasn't uncomfortable he began to pet the wings with wonder in his eyes. They moved to sit down on Phil's bed. Tommy hesitantly walked over and looked like he was almost about to ask something. 

"You can pet the other wing Tommy," Phil gave permission. 

Phil really couldn't be more happy as Tommy began to stroke his fingers over the feathers. His roommates accepting him for being different. Techno was still standing in the door frame, shellshocked. He looked like he'd seen a miracle, almost at the verge of tears. Phil chuckled and opened his arms for Techno, who ran over and began sobbing in his arms. 

"Shh, it's okay Techno," Phil hushed the boy in his arms, petting his now fluffy hair. 

"Why is Techno crying?" Tommy whispered. 

"You wanna show them Techno?" 

The boy nodded and unleashed himself from Phil's arms. Once free he began to show his hybrid features. Now Technoblade had pig ears and husks poking out from his lower lip. Will and Tommy's eyes widened at the sight, but the gace quickly softened as they welcomed him to the hug. Techno immediately accepted the hug, throwing himself into the younger's arms. After having his wings in for so long, having someone pet them really was a blessing. 

"Will, Tommy," Phil said before he got to tired to remember. 

The boys hummed, still playing with Phil's wings. 

"You can't mention this to anyone."

"Why?" Tommy asked confused. 

"Not everyone reacts the same way as you did," the answer came from Techno this time. 

The younger pair nodded and got back to playing with Phil's fluffy feathers. 

"I'm still gonna kill you both by the way," Techno mumbled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Kudos, bookmarks and comments are really appreciated!


	5. Trashing a festival :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really sorry the story hasn't been updated in a while, school has just been hell. 
> 
> Sorry for the grammar and spelling mistakes!  
> Enjoy!

It was dinner in the dorm of Sleepy Bois (a name Eret gave the group after Phil told him about that one night). Lasagna was on the plates and the table was full of chatter. 

“Halloween is tomorrow, the festival that the teachers set up is gonna be awesome!” Tommy exclaimed. 

“Yeah I can’t wait for the talent show!” Wilbur said. 

“I heard Jimmy Beast is hosting a competition and the winner gets 1k dollars, that’s basically free money,” Techno said. 

“Not if Dream beats you.”

Phil sat in silence as his roommates talked about Halloween related things. At one point they got into an argument about what was the best thing about the holiday. (“The costumes of course” Wilbur had said while Techno liked the games more and Tommy liked candy the most because “obviously dickheads-”).

Phil smiled at their little fight. When was the last time he had gone trick or treating or to the school festival? His time in the orphanage was out of the question since he never got to leave the building, and he’d spent most of his Halloween’s on SMP High with Eret, Niki and Ranboo watching a movie. Well none of them really liked people so it was the best option. He’ll probably do the same this year, he really wanted to see Ranboo before he-

“Hey Phil what’s your costume?” Wilbur snapped the man out of his thoughts. 

“I wasn’t planning on going?”

The three looked at him in shock. Phil rubbed his neck in slight embarrassment . He wasn’t the most social person, but Techno definitely was the ultimate introvert and even he was going. 

“Dude I won’t allow you to sink lower than Techno in social status,” Wilbur said with a disapproving look. 

“We’ll drag you there if we have to!” Tommy agreed.

“You’ll drag him, I don’t wanna be late for the competition,” Techno said. 

“It’s fine guys I don’t even have a costume, and it’s too late to get one now.”

“That is true,” Wilbur said, his brows furrowed looking for a solution. 

“Can’t he just have his wings out and say he’s an angel or something?” Tommy said out of the blu. Wilbur’s eyes widened.

“That’s a great idea Tommy, you don’t even have to buy anything!” Wilbur exclaimed.   
Phil hesitated. It was the best idea for a costume at this short notice, but it also came with a risk of having his wings out in public. But not many humans knew about hybrids, and hybrids won’t do anything bad if they noticed. Phil sighed. 

“Fine I’ll do it.”

Techno looked at him in disbelief. “You’re really gonna risk it?”

“Well life’s no fun without risks Techno,” Phil smiled at him. 

“Fuck yeah!” Tommy exclaimed smiling at the hybrid. 

\-------

A day later the four roommates were getting ready to go out. Phil had a white Bleach hoodie (because Bleach is blessed), his wings out and a paper halo Will made for him the night prior. He walked out to see Wilbur in a Hamilton cosplay and Techno in a very simple vampire costume. 

“Where’s Tommy?” 

The second Phil asked Tommy emerged from his room in a pretty nice ghost costume. 

“So we’re ready?” Techno asked.

“Let’s go!”

They walked out the dorm towards the campus. Once out they were hit by orange and purple decorations, a lot of carnival stands and loud halloween music. WIlbur’s eyes shined with happiness, Tommy’s face transformed into a wide grin and Techno eyed the games with glitter in his eyes. 

“I didn’t expect to see you here.”

Phil turned around to see Jimmy Beast walk up to him, in a full blue lion onesie (Phil thought he looked kind of like Sonic). He talked to the guy sometimes since they had math class together. 

“I didn’t expect to be here,” Jimmy said. 

“I like your costume, angel right?” Phil nodded. “But the Bleach hoodie? Really?”

“Fuck you, Bleach is blessed,” Phil glared at Jimmy who simply chuckled. 

“Where did ya get the wings? They look so real.”

“Hey Jimmy, how do you sign up for the festival?” Techno interrupted their talk. Phil silently thanked Techno. 

“You just did!” Jimmy smiled at him. 

“Is Dream competing?” 

Both Jimmy and Phil chuckled at Techno. “Yeah, he already signed up.” 

Techno nodded and went over to practice some games before the competition. 

“Hey Beast!” Tommy walked up to them. Phil tuned out the conversation slightly and turned to see Wilbur talking to a girl with purple hair. Minx, his mind supplied. Phil shifted his gaze to see that Techno had gathered quite a crowd, he looked very uncomfortable. Tubbo was the first of the spectators to speak. 

“Blade, sir you are going to win this!” 

“Don’t call me sir.”

“Yes ma'am!” 

Techno groaned as the crowd laughed. 

“CONTESTANTS GATHER ROUND THE COMPETITION IS STARTING SOON!” 

Jimmy’s voice boomed over the campus. Techno broke free from the crowd and ran over to where Jimmy stood by a little fountain. Beside him stood a guy named Karl, co-host of the competition. 

“We only have two competetors and I think we all know who they are,” Jimmy yelled to the students. “Dream vs. Technoblade!”

Phil cheered with the crowd. He spotted Wilbur and Tommy somewhere in the crowd, and walked over to them. 

“Who do you think’ll win?” Phil asked the two.

“Techno of course!” Tommy exclaimed. 

“I don’t know they’re both pretty good,” Wilbur said. 

The competition started with an old classic, PacMan. Technoblade, being more into old games, absolutely crushed Dream in this one. Next was a Skyball, a newer game which Dream excelled in. 

It went back and forth for a while, until the last game. Techno had the lead with 6-4, meaning either they tie or Techno wins. 

The last game was Ice Hockey surprisingly. 

“Begin!” Jimmy yelled.

The two were evenly matched, and had the same score when the last match started. Phil looked to his side to see Tommy and Wilbur cheering for Techno. 

“Technoblade wins!” 

Phil turned his head towards the game again to see the puck in Dream’s slot and a cheering crowd. The funniest sight was Karl, who sobbed into Jimmy’s side when Dream lost. 

“We’ll split the money,” Techno said. “500 each.”

He stuck out a hand for Dream to shake, which his opponent gladly took. 

\-------

Back at the dorm, the four were taking off their costumes. 

“You were so cool Techno, you totally beat his ass!” Tommy said with shining eyes as he looked up at Techno.

“We were pretty even Tommy,” Techno deadpanned. 

The two began to bicker about random shit, (mostly about how Tommy definitely was gonna throw up because of how much candy he and Tubbo ate) and Phil walked into his room. He just wanted to lay down for a bit and rest. It had been an eventful evening and he was ready for some sleep. 

“Phil!”

The thought was immediately thrown out the window when Wilbur slammed the door open and jumped on Phil.

Phil let out an “oof” as Wilbur’s body hit his own. He looked down to see Wilbur clinging to one of his legs. 

“What the fuck, mate?” 

“‘M sleepy,” was the response he got. 

“Then sleep in your own bed for fucks sake!” 

“No you’re warm,” Wilbur slurred out.

Phil sighed and closed his eyes. He wondered why Will had so many friends, but hung out with his roommates more. He decided it was a question for another day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Comments, kudos and bookmarks are very appreciated!


End file.
